Welcome to Hell I mean BOARDING SCHOOL!
by fallen.angels.of.death.3
Summary: Max and the flock finally saved the world and now they're all staying at a house in Arizona with Max's mom. What happens when they're little paradise comes to a sudden end when Jeb visits and brings 'good' news with him. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. What GREAT news bleh so not!

**Summary:**

Max and the flock finally saved the world and now they're all staying at a house in Arizona with Max's mom. What happens when they're little paradise comes to a sudden end when Jeb visits and brings 'good' news with him. How will the flock deal with the shocking news and what happens when they leave? FAX, EGGY, Nudge+OC =)

ENJOY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

**Max POV **

Life's been good to us the past few weeks, we saved the world, and we're all staying in Arizona with my mom, Dr. Martinez and my sister Ella. The rest of the flock seem happy here and they all love my mom! It feels so good to say MY MOM I can never get tired of it. But anyway, it's summer here so Ella is with us all the time, but her school starts back in two weeks. Nudge and Ella talk nonstop! They really get alone. All summer long Ella's been taking us all over the city just to shop. And we all know how much I _love_ shopping (note the sarcasm dripping of the words). Last night I found out Ella, Nudge and Angel have been buying clothes for me. I mean I found a purple dress in my closet. A DRESS! I hate dresses, everyone knows that. I hate them with a passion. When they get up I am going to murder them! I'll have to wait a while though, it's only six so that means I'm the only one awake as usual. The others don't get up till about after ten.

There was a soft knock on my door, I sighed glancing at the clock on my bed side table, 6:15, who else would be wake at this early? "Come in." I whispered, the door opened slowly revealing a sleepy looking...Fang? "Morning." I said before returning my window seat. He nodded my way. Ah Fang, a man of many words. He slowly walked up behind me, I noticed he was still in his pj's...well at least I think they're his pjs. He was in his boxers and of course a black T-shirt. "Erm did you need something?" I smirked as he took a seat on my bed. He glared at me, "No one else was awake." He mumbled looking at my new book collection. I sighed inwardly, _Of Course._ I thought. We sat there in silence. The thing about our silences is that it's never awkward, it's always really comfortable.

Fang left my room about around ten to get changed before everyone else was up. Today, I felt really lazy. It was one of those 'stay in your pjs all day and walk around in bunny slippers with your horrible bed hair' kind of days. And NO I do not own bunny slippers! I finally got my sorry butt off the window seat off the window seat and stretched, unfurling my wings. Boy did that feel good, I just adore my wings but I do feel for Ella sometimes. Every time the flock goes out back for our flights she would just be there sitting in the grass staring up at us with that awes look in her eyes.

By eleven, everyone was awake. Iggy was in the kitchen as usual making lunch with my mom. Ella and Nudge were in the room they were sharing reading magazines and Angel was out back with Total. As for Fang... Well I honestly have no clue where he is, but then again, he was very distant these days, like more than usual. "Good morning sweetie. Have a good sleep?" my mom greeted me as I walked into the kitchen. "Hey mom." I said. A smile planted on my face when I saw they were making tacos. "Heyyyy Igggg" I grinned - not that he could see me or anything- playing with one of the taco shells he had next to him. "Put that down Max or I swear I'll chop your hand off!" he growled rising the knife in his hand. I rolled my eyes, but then I remembered he couldn't see anything. "I'm rolling my eyes Iggy!" I yelled as I grabbed an apple and ran out the kitchen.

On the way outside I bumped into Gazzy, who hurriedly pushed whatever he was messing with behind his back. Sighing, I gave him a stern look. "Gazzy. Please tell me that's not another bomb." Glaring at him I tried looking behind his back. "Okayyy...It's not a bomb!" he ginned up at me. Giving me a disappointed look, he placed the bomb in my hands. "And what does this one do exactly?" I asked twirling the black box in my hands. I have to admit this one actually looked... well not harmful. Gazzy shrugged, "I don't know. I found it in Iggy's room...But don't tell him! He doesn't know I was in there. It's pretty scary Max!" he explained, his innocent blue eyes looking up at me. I shook my head and gave him the bomb back. Grinning he snatched it from me and ran inside. I laughed; the Gasman could be so cute. Sometimes I forget that they're still so young!

The sun was really bright today, and HOT! I love the sun don't get me wrong but this much sun is a HUGE problem! Angel and Total were flying around each other not too high off the ground. She waved at me before flying over. "Hey Max!" she yelled right in my face with a goofy grin on her face. "Lunch in fifteen Ange. Wrap it up." I yelled back at her and Total before opening my wings and flying off to the roof. Ever since the first time I came here the roof was my favourite place in the house, I even had a beach chair up here to relax. Smiling to myself, I sat down and closed my eyes soaking in the sun.

...And the sun was suddenly gone. Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes just to see a pair of black orbs looking into mine. "Lunch's ready." Was all I heard before Fang dropped off the side of the roof spreading his beautiful black wings! It took me a minute to process everything before I flew down into the kitchen. Fang was there stuffing his face, as soon as I walked in the room he looked up at me. _Where's everyone? _I asked myself before settling into a chair. "They ate already and Dr.M said to eat fast cause she needs to talk to the flock. I rolled my eyes before attacking my tacos.

After about twenty tacos, Fang and I joined the rest of the flock in the family room with my mom and Ella. "Now kids... I have something very important to discuss with you-" she started before Angel cut her off. She stood up and looked over at the window, "Someone's coming...Jeb." she finished looking straight at me, her blue eyes wide. I almost jumped put of my seat. _Shitt! _I thought. "Please Please Please tell me she's joking mom! You know I can't stand him and I don't trust him!" I said trying to keep my voice levelled. Mom looked up from the floor and stared at me. She gave me one of those looks your mom gives you before telling you something you don't want to hear. "I am so sorry Max but he's gonna be staying here for the remainder of the Summer Vacation." She apologized with a frown on her face. Anger surged through me. I still didn't trust Jeb after abandoning us to fend for ourselves! We thought he was frickin dead dammit! "I have absolutely nothing to say to him." I hissed before stalking up to my room. Of course I hate talking to my mom like that but JEB was coming HERE! I was just about to slam the door when a thought struck me like a bolt of lightning. _Jeb wouldn't be here for no particular reason! _"MOM!" I yelled running down the stairs and back into the family room but no one was there. "Well I guess I'll be finding out later." I muttered before settling into the soon as the TV came on I heard the sound of Jeb's jet land in the back yard. "Oh how lovely!" I muttered before walking into the yard to see everyone there looking up at the jet. Too bad Gazzy's wish didn't come true, he really wanted to see the Jet explode and well I can't say I didn't wish for the same thing.

**Okay people! So this is my first fanfic and I really hop you like it! **

**Just to let you know I'll only be posting once a week if so much kay? **

**And sorry it's so short! I thought it would be longer!  
**

**Fly On -  
**

**Alexis 3  
**


	2. Did you really just suggest that!

_**So I added another piece to the end cause i didn't like how i left it :D**_

**Chapter 2.**

Jeb walked out of the jet motioning Fang to help him with his bags. I rolled my eyes as soon as he looked at me and shot him the bird when I was sure mom wasn't looking at me, and if I do say so myself. He looked pretty damn pissed. Grinning inwardly, I walked up to him with a huge grin on my face. "Hey Jeb!" I said with a sickly sweet smile plastered on my face. Fang shot me an amused look before ducking inside to put Jeb's huge bags in the kitchen. Seriously it looked like he was going to be staying here a lot more than two weeks. He narrowed his eyes at me before nodding, "Max. I see your fine." Smirking I led the rest of my flock, Ella and my mom inside. "Jeb? You coming?" mom asked turning back to look at him. He smiled at her before following us in. "Nudge, Angel. Do me a favour and show Jeb his room please then meet me back in the kitchen I need to talk to you and the Flock." Mom instructed.

**Fang's POV**

Jeb asked me to get his bags for him, nodding I went over to the jet. _Who does he think he is making me get his bags for him? What? Doesn't he have hands for himself! Piece of shit! If he wasn't Max's 'dad' I would have kneed him in the nuts! _ I thought. From the corner of my eye I saw Max roll her eyes at Jeb then flipped him off when Dr. M wasn't looking. Chuckling I got his bags then walked into the kitchen throwing his bags in the corner of the room before walking back out. I stood in the doorway waiting for the rest of them to come in. Suddenly, Max began walking towards Jeb with a sickly sweet smile on her face. I sent her an amused look _Oh THIS should be good!_ I thought watching on. "Hey Jeb!" she said, her voice dripping with hatred but she managed a smile on her face the entire time. Jeb narrowed his eyes at her before saying something I didn't quite catch. Max rolled her eyes before turning around with a smirk on her face and began walking towards me. I raised an eyebrow as she passed me with an evil glint in her eyes. _Damn what is she gonna do him this time?_ So yeah after Dr. M told Angel and Nudge to take Jeb up to his room then come back for a flock meeting I kinda guessed that I wasn't going to like whatever she had planned for that physco path upstairs.

**Max's POV**

Oh I just couldn't wait to hear what mom had planned for Jeb's stay. Maybe we were going to 'bond' and 'trust' each other. Really mom there is no way in hell! I will never forgive him for leaving us in that house just like that and I may not forgive you for just throwing him on us like this!

When Nudge and Angel came back down some time later she sat us down in the family room again. "Okay what's the deal Dr. M you could have warned us before!" Gazzy looked around the room at all of our faces seeing the same shock in each one. "Yeah! We could have made the perfect bomb!" Iggy stood up and raised his fist the air. I shook my head and watched as my mom gave him a lecture about how rude that was and that Jeb is a guest and we shouldn't talk about him in that manner. "Okay mom seriously. What is he doing here?" I asked looking at her from across the room. I know that he isn't here just for some random vacation, he wants something and I'm sure the flock knows it as well. Jeb's not the kind of person who changes his mind about things just like that and not to mention that he was once a white coat! But anyway , I think I should really try to control my anger in my head. "Well Max, if you must know! I invited him here and I would really appreciate it if you show him a little respect once in a while! That goes for all of you!" my mom, shouted at me before storming out of the room. "Oh and I need all of you to help with dinner tonight, no excuses." she turned around before finally exiting. Her voice was so cold and the way she was speaking it sounded as if she really did have feelings for him. I sighed before turning to my flock who were still gazing at the door my mom just walked out of. "Harsh much! I mean really why did she have to blow her top like does! Doesn't she know people have feelings in here! No offence to your mom Max she's really nice and all but seriously she should cool it a bit!" Nudge began, I sighed once more knowing this could go on for hours. "Nudge honey, I'm really not in the mood for one of your rants so try turning of channel Nudge for a while please." I sighed trying to keep my voice levelled.

Well making diner wasn't all that bad. Iggy made sure I didn't go anywhere near the stove though. Mom made me set up the table for not really helping cook anything. Angel volunteered to help me but mom came in the same time and told her to go get ready. Gosh! Why is she being so serious about this thing! It's just Jeb! Unless she has feelings for him but I really don't think that's it, she must have some taste! So anyway, she eventually came in and helped set things up. "Hey mom? Can I ask you a question?" Why must we have three different forks and stuff? It don't think it matter which one you use! She nodded her head before walking back to the kitchen to get the glasses. "Why are you going through this much trouble for Jeb? I mean seriously I don't think he's worth the time but it's all you I'm just asking here." I said in a rush hoping she would catch it all, honestly, I didn't want to have this conversation but I just had to know! "Well if you must know, it isn't for Jeb. You'll understand it later on I promise." She gazed up at me before motioning me upstairs to get ready. Sighing I went up to find the flock in my room going through the ipod mom bought me. I cleared my throat before walking over to them and hitting them upside the head for not listening to me. "Out. I need to get ready." I commanded giving them stern looks. Gazzy and Angel looked at the ground, Nudge just looked at me with a blank face, Iggy was grinning at me *Sigh* and Fang rolled his eyes at me. "Okay what is it now?" I asked sitting on the window seat. "We don't know what to wear." Nudges explained. Holding in my laughter, I looked at each of them. "I'm guessing your best jeans and a shirt? And Nudge you can wear whatever you want nothing to fancy." I sighed. It really is a shame that girl doesn't own any jeans. Nodding they all left except for Fang who was still on my bed playing with the music.

"Alright what do you want?" I sighed as I looked through my closet trying to find something 'decent' to wear. It's so hard when most of your clothes have holes and tears in random places. When Fang didn't reply to me I turned around to face him. He was just sitting there at the side of my bed looking into space; I worry about him sometimes you know. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him. "I'm serious. What's the matter?" I bumped my shoulder into his causing him to return to earth. "I can't- I have a bad feeling about Jeb being here, it doesn't make any sense. He's only around when he wants something form us." He sighed, that was the longest thing he's said in months. Snickering inside, I watched as he cleared his throat. Twenty bucks it hurts like hell right now. "I know and the worse part is, mom knows and she isn't telling me and by the loos of it she supports him." My hands covered my face as I tried not to think about what was going on between them. I'm sure it's nothing but there can always be something. "Let's just get this over with. I'm going to change. Meet you downstairs in ten." With that he walked out of my room and left me there on my bed close to tears. I wasn't going to let my mom get herself into anything with that thing, not while I'm around.

Dinner was intense. No one said anything, it was so unusual. Normally Iggy and Gazzy would be cracking joke and making us laugh with their weird sence ofhumor and Fang and I would argue about the dumbest things. Even Nudge was silent and that says something. Mom cleared her throat making everyone look up at her. She placed her fork down on the napkin beside her plate before she began. "Now, I know you kids aren't all that thrilled to have Jeb here but, we need to discuss something with you." She moved her gaze to me. I turned my face and looked at the carpet. "Jeb and I were talking and we think it's in your best interest that you-" she was cut off by Angel jumping up and down in her seat with a thrilled look on her face. _Oh boy this can't be good _I thought. I sent Fang a look that said _Angel's happy with this that can only mean one thing._ Nodding he returned his gaze to Jeb and mom. _"Boarding School." _ I almost fell out of my chair when I heard that. How can she think for one second that we were going to enjoy school much less Boarding School! That's a hell hole for everyone who's not rich and popular! "In _England_" Jeb finished for her. This time I did fall out of my seat. Who the hell does he think he is? When I returned to my seat the flock and everyone else was looking at me with expectant looks. Glaring at mom and Jeb, I got out of my seat. "When hell freezes over." I hissed before stalking out of the room. I heard a pair of footsteps behind me and I knew it was Fang.

This. Is. A .Disaster.

**So basically that's it I hope you like it honestly. **

**Sorry it took so long to upload I've been busy but i go on break friday so I'll try to post as much as possible!**

**Yeah and I hope you review!**

**Alexis =)  
**


	3. I Conceed

**Chapter 3.**

"Well that didn't take long to go wrong." I sighed slumping on the beach chair I had on the roof. How could she even think this was good for us? Just to make it worse she sided with Jeb. Didn't she care about my feelings at all?

"I know Max but we could give it some consideration." Fang shrugged. I gave him the death glare. How could he even think about considering it? It's SCHOOL! People like us don't fit in well with others.

"Fang... You know that I'll do whatever I think is right for the flock. But I just don't think this is one of the many things. I mean come on its school. In England! Sure they'll be excited about it now but what if something goes wrong? What if they _accidentally_ show their wings or get bored or they just can't handle it? They're my kids! I want to make things right for them!" My voice was getting higher with every point I made and even I could hear the steel in my voice.

"Fine. But do you really think you're doing what's best for them or are you just running away from _your_ fears. And keep in mind; they aren't going to live here under your mom's roof for the rest of their lives." With that, Fang flew off the roof and into the forest. I sat there thinking about what he said. It was true, maybe a little harsh but true. They were going to hate me and obviously they won't live here forever they'll have their own lives to lead. I groaned in frustration. Maybe I'll just sleep on it. I think I've had enough drama for one day.

"WAKE UP MAX! GOSH YOU'RE HARDER TO WAKE UPTHAN IGGY!" Nudge grunted. What did she want now? Groaning I pulled the blanket over my head. "Oh you asked for it this time!" I shouted in my ear. I heard the door close and sighed. Can't a bird kid get break once in a while? I was just about to fall asleep again when someone kicked open the door. Scowling I pulled my pillow over my head to. "On three." Ella said. I had no clue what she was talking about until I felt hands on my ankles. "Shit!" I murmured. MY hands shot out to grab the bed post. After about five minutes they gave up and settled all over my floor. Okay this is seriously annoying.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME CAN'T I JUST HAVE MY SLEEP!" I yelled at all of them in an irritated voice. I'm almost sure I had crazy eyes because Fang looked amused, Iggy had a grin on his face *Face plant*, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Ella flinched.

"Dr. M said to wake you up because it's almost five." Gazzy said looking adorable. Frowning I shot up from the bed and looked at my clock. _Fudge! I slept all day?_ "

"Yeah, you pretty much did" Angel laughed with a small smile on her face. She climbed up on the bed with me. I sighed looking around the room. "Oh yeah and she also said that she needed to talk to you and Fang about something." Angel continued.

I shot Fang a _What the Hell_ look. He shrugged and continued to mess with my stuff. Rolling my eyes I got everyone out the room so I could get dressed. When I go into the kitchen Fang was already there with mom and Jeb. I had to say, he looked rather uncomfortable. "Max has a seat." She said not even looking at me. Damn that's an awesome way to start the day! I look a seat next to Fang and tried to avoid eye contact with all of them. Now I could see why Fang looked so uncomfortable. This was torture.

"I am very disappointed with you Maximum." Jeb droned. Rolling my eyes I forced myself to look him in the eye. "We've trained you better than that." He finished.

I Jumped out of my seat. "You frickin son of a bitch! You _trained me better_? You weren't even around! We thought you were dead! And now you think you can just walk in here and think everything is fine and that you can tell me what to do? I don't think so!" My eyes scanned the table lingering on my mom. She supported him! How could she? Shooting Jeb the bird I stormed out of the house and took flight. I went into warp about a few miles away from the house. All I wanted was to be away from my mom and Jeb and all that drama. I stopped about ten minutes later to settle on a branch in the forest, it was peaceful out here, the birds in their nests, all the other animals roaming around before nightfall. I wish life could always be this simple. I don't know how long I stayed in the tree but when I opened my eyes again it was dark all around me. "Maybe I should head back now. I mean sure they got me pissed but I have my reasons. One of the main ones being food. Oh great! Now I'm talking to myself! Lovely." I sighed.

When I got back to my room I wasn't surprised when I saw the flock gathered there just sitting around messing with my stuff. I stood on my window seat looking at them with a smile on my face; I have to admit I was surprised when Fang didn't notice I was there. Iggy pulled Fang to the side, nest to my dresser. With a mischievous glint in his pale eyes, he pulled open...MY UNDERWEAR DRAW? "What the Fudge Iggy?" I shrieked. "Get away from there!" I shot him the death glare even though he couldn't see me. Everyone's eyes bugged out.

After I cleared everyone out of my room I dragged Fang down the stairs and into the kitchen with me. "Mom. Jeb." I said sliding into the seat opposite them. "I'm sorry for lashing out earlier I was really thinking about some stuff and it got to me. But on the way back I really did some thinking about the boarding school thing and well I think it's a great idea. The kids want to do it and so does Iggy. Ella's been trying to convince me to go and beg you to let her come with us and Fang and I agreed that it would be best if we did. Even though it's all the way in England."I took a deep breath after all that.

"Well Max, I'm glad you see it our way. And as for what happened earlier-" Jeb began but Fang stepped in just in time.

"Yo. You're not her dad. At least according to her so the only who can really punish her is Dr.M got that." He said so calmly it made the air a little chilly. Under the table I pressed my leg against his for a brief second as a thank you. He nodded but kept his eyes locked on Jeb.

My mom sent Jeb a look. "Max I agree with Jeb. You can't go storming off and lashing out at people because you don't like what they're saying. So I do think _We're_ going to have to punish you." She said her voice wavering a little. I sighed and nodded. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

**Ok well sorry for the long wait! **

**Hope you like itt!**

**&& Sorry If It's So Short!  
**

**Lots of Lovee!**


End file.
